dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
Rekindled Feelings
Daisuke/Dark’s next mission is to steal a bird relief that is atop of the Central Church. However, Risa, who has a crush on Dark, makes Daisuke promise to go with her to see Dark late at night. Once Dark obtains the relief, he challenges Daisuke to escape without Dark’s help, and the winner gets to do whatever he wants. When Daisuke got back on the street, Risa was standing there and seeing her causes Daisuke turns into Dark, who then asks her out on a date. Summary When Riku’s eyes open during the kiss, she sees Dark change into Daisuke. Later that night, she refuses to accept what happened, almost convincing herself that the kiss was a dream. Risa reads in her tarot cards that there will be a sudden change in her own love life soon, which she believes is a sign that she and Dark will fall in love. Her cards also indicate to her that Riku was kissed recently, thus making it impossible for Riku to deny the truth anymore. She leaves upset after Risa declares that she loves Dark. Shortly after, a bird flies near Risa’s window, and she almost mistakes it for Dark. Meanwhile, Emiko and Daiki Niwa ritually seal the stolen “Sacred Maiden” artwork. Daisuke questions them again about his transformations and is secretly confused why he changed back into himself after Dark kissed Riku. Later that night, he laments his situation, believing a romance with his Sacred Maiden, Risa, is hopeless. The next day, Takeshi tells his classmates about the car accidents that occurred the night before, describing how there were no connecting details except that both victims described a bird flying towards them. He concludes that Dark is the “bird” due to his wings. Risa defends the thief, even though she admits mistaking the bird for Dark as well. Riku runs through the hallway, late to class, and almost collides with Daisuke who had left the classroom during the argument. Daisuke’s blush strikes Riku as odd later, but the embarrassment in the moment causes her to shove Daisuke away, accidentally knocking him out. In another part of town, Daiki drinks tea in a cafe, listening to the news about the accidents and the mysterious bird. Daisuke wakes in the school infirmary with Risa at his side. Though his hopes rise for a moment, he must hide his disappointment when Risa says she loves Dark and wants Daisuke’s help to see him. Daisuke informs her that Dark might not appear if he is there, but Risa insists. At home, Daisuke complains about his upcoming heist at the Central Church at midnight, but Emiko has already sent out the notice and prepared his clothes. Daiki explains the theft will stop the accidents caused by the now-cursed bird relief on the church. Before he can complain more, Risa calls and asks Daisuke to accompany her to the heist; a request which Daisuke accepts despite transforming into Dark soon after. Daiki hands him a card with a map to the church and an enchanted feather which can be used to stun the artwork for enough time to bring it to the Niwa household. Police gather outside the church, with Inspector Saehara and Satoshi Hiwatari in the back, discussing how the two consecutive heists have limited their ability to plan. Satoshi leaves, clutching his chest in pain in an empty alleyway and seemingly talking to himself that the time is not good. A blackout causes a commotion on ground below while Dark steals the artwork and replaces it with a projection when the electricity returns to the area. He looks at a picture of Risa but sees the face of another woman, triggering his transformation back into Daisuke. The note that Dark leaves with Daisuke lays out rules for a bet, which Daisuke can only win if he escapes with the artwork on his own. Daisuke crawls out the bell tower, evading the searchlights and lunging toward a nearby building. Satoshi calls out to Dark from this building, having seen the projection for what it is. With a burst of light, the bird emerges from the artwork to attack Satoshi. Daisuke escapes the fight and falls into water below, near where Risa is waiting for him to arrive. Seeing her causes Daisuke to accidentally transform into Dark, who declares victory in the bet and jokingly invites Risa on a date. He then uses the card that Daiki gave him to return the attacking artwork to his bag. Dark recognizes the mysterious woman again in Risa and flees, transforming into Daisuke, who does not remember what happened while Dark was in control. Trivia *The Alchemist card, which Risa had drawn during her Tarot card reading means "A sudden change will occur in her love life." *The Central Church’s bell rings 16 times when it indicates Midnight. Quotes *"Why, why, why? Even if it was a dream... for Niwa's face to appear..." - Riku Harada to herself while thinking of the kiss she received from Daisuke *"Ah! Riku! Listen, listen! I finally found my perfect man. And his name is... Dark." - Risa Harada to Riku *"That's right! The only way you'll be free of Dark, is when your love is returned. Isn't that adorable?" - Emiko Niwa to Daisuke Category:Episodes